Ultimate BP
__TOC__ Event Rules The event lasts for 10 days and is based on Vitality, Coupons or Gold. More information about Vitality stacking can be found on the Vitality page. *1. After the event starts clearing stages will give you random amounts of Ice Crystal Pieces used to redeem gift packs and the ultimate price. *2. The (best) average amount of Ice Crystals per 1 Vitality used is 3.7 Ice Crystals. So 9-10k Vitality should (normally) earn you an Event Partner or Zanpakuto. *3. Gift packs are cycled rewards, redeem partners and claim gift pack does not consume Ice Crystal Pieces. There will be a surprise gift pack on the 5th day after event starts. (100 gold = 100 crystals | 500 gold = 550 crystals) *4. By collecting enough Ice Crystal Pieces to join the rankings you can obtain rank gift packs. *5. The title expires in 30 days after you activate it. More about titles here. Event Rewards 500 Crystals - Lv. 10 Silver Card*4, Reiatsu Cultivating Pill *4, Advanced EXP Scroll *5, Lv.2 Str Stone *2 1000 Crystals - Lv. 10 Silver Card*10, Reiatsu Cultivating Pill *10, Advanced EXP Scroll *10, Lv2 Agi Stone *2 2000 Crystals - Golden Reishi *10, Lv. 10 Silver Card *15, Reiatsu Cultivating Pill *15, Advanced EXP Scroll *15 3000 Crystals - Hogu Enhance Talisman *1, Lv. 10 Silver Card *20, Reiatsu Cultivating Pill *20, Lv2 Wis Stone 5000 Crystals - Lv3 Str Stone *1, Lv3 Agi Stone *1, Lvl 3 Wis Stone *1, Lvl 3 Sta Stone *1 |-| ULTIMATE BP EU/US Ultimate BP EU/US= Ultimate BP 1 - Dark Rukia 37.000 Crystals Ultimate BP 2 - Sogyo no Kotowari 30.000 Crystals Ultimate BP 3 - Hyorinmaru 30.000 Crystals Ultimate BP 4 - Isshin Kurosaki 42.000 Crystals Ultimate BP 5 - Zangetsu 35.000 Crystals Ultimate BP 6 - Shinigami Urahara 35.000 Crystals Ultimate BP 7 - Shinigami Yoruichi 35.000 Crystals Ultimate BP 8 - Smart Nanao 35.000 Crystals Ultimate BP 9 - Christmas Ichigo 35.000 Crystals Ultimate BP 10 - Sode no Shirayuki 40.000 Crystals Ultimate BP 11 - Yamamoto 36.000 Crystals Ultimate BP 12 - Zangetsu 36.000 Crystals Ultimate BP 13 - Muramasa 36.000 Crystals Ultimate BP 14 -Hyorinmaru 32.000 Crystals Ultimate BP 15 - Zangetsu 36.000 Crystals Ultimate BP 16 - Retsu Unohana Kenpachi 40.000 Crystals Ultimate BP 17 - Senbonzakura 40.000 Crystals Ultimate BP 18 - Berserk Renji 40.000 Crystals Ultimate BP 19 - Shinigami Kensei 40.000 Crystals Ultimate BP 20 - Ishida Ryuuken 40.000 Crystals Ultimate BP 21 - Shuhei Hisagi 40.000 Crystals Ultimate BP 22 - Demon Ichigo 40.000 Crystals Ultimate BP 23 - Ichibē Hyōsube 40.000 Crystals Ultimate BP 24 - Shuhei Hisagi 40.000 Crystals Ultimate BP 25 - Tensa Zangetsu 40.000 Crystals |-| ULTIMATE BP CHINA Ultimate BP China= Ultimate BP - Dark Rukia + Toshiro Ultimate BP - Zangetsu Ultimate BP - Zangetsu + Sogyo No Totowari Ultimate BP - Sexy Yoruichi Ultimate BP - Cute Orihime Ultimate BP - Christmas Ichigo (?) Ultimate BP - Sode no Shirayuki(?) Ultimate BP - Hyorinmaru Ultimate BP - Sogyo No Kotowari Ultimate BP - Retsu Unohana Kenpachi Ultimate BP - Muramasa Ultimate BP - Ryuken Ishida Category:Events